


(In)valid love

by SjuSau



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Byun Baekhyung needs a hug, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kim Heechul deserves to slap, Kim Heechul/Han Geng|Hankyung, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjuSau/pseuds/SjuSau
Summary: Пирожки с капустой. О том, что бывает, когда один человек совершает ошибки, а другой за них расплачивается.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	(In)valid love

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нравится делать этим пирожкам больно, но не нравится одновременно.  
> "Дадим бой канонам!" - как говорил мой славный знакомый.  
> оригинальная дата публикации - 17.09.2017

остывшие постель и кофе  
ледово хладный поцелуй  
бэкхён не скажет с добрым утром  
хичоль не спросит как спалось

бэкхён не спутает расчески  
хичоль не украдет станок  
не пригорит на кухне завтрак  
не будет сломан чертов фен

бэкхён не опрокинет чашку  
хичоль не станет бомбер брать  
не позвонит кричащий сухо  
и матерящийся итук

в машины сядут не прощаясь  
ни сообщенья за весь день  
ни взгляда тайного на шоу  
ни флирта по пути домой

горячий но холодный ужин  
купание животных сон  
бэкхён попробует прижаться  
попробует обнять хичоль

кольцо на пальце как проклятье  
и всем не терпится узнать  
что за счастливица поймала  
и почему не знал никто

бэкхён не хочет только врет всем  
хичоль их просто к черту шлет  
устали оба за три года  
но непонятно почему

хичоль кричит и матерится  
бэкхён же комнату запрет  
и заревет себе в коленки  
вдруг разгромит хичоль сервиз

бэкхён не соберет осколки  
хичоль запнёт их под плиту  
и если бы так можно с сердцем  
то вряд ли б холод наступил

приятны сказки потому что  
любовь в них раз и навсегда  
бэкхён хотел бы да не верит  
хичоль же ну а что хичоль

хичоль молчит и остывает  
в крови лишь градус он взрастит  
в час ночи вышвырнет бутылки  
а дальше может повезет

сегодня не везет ни капли  
на кухне шкафчик заскрипел  
бэкхён почти шприц отнимает  
но у хичоля больше сил

бэкхён рыдает ким смеется  
и трется с лаской о плечо  
бэкхён хотел бы да не может  
остатки совести убить

но оттолкнуть не может тоже  
а может лишь найти диван  
одежда исчезает странно  
и тело движется само

хичоль опустится и вскрикнет  
и вскинет голову назад  
и мысли отступают вовсе  
как будто бён кололся с ним

и вместо мыслей ритм и вскрики  
и руки бродят по груди  
и куча рваных поцелуев  
и с криком выгнувшись конец

хичоль вдруг падает и жмется  
и в нежный тянет поцелуй  
но шепчет он чужое имя  
бэкхён внутри себя кричит

наутро оба уж в кровати  
и снова холод с всех сторон  
и вспомнится ночь болью в сердце  
и блин красивый был сервиз

остывшие постель и кофе  
ледово хладный поцелуй  
бэкхён не скажет с добрым утром  
хичоль не спросит как спалось


End file.
